


Candy Bars, Picture Frames, and Little Secrets

by MissTLock



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Almost Entirely Canon Compliant, Black Family Decendants, Drabbles, F/M, Family, Original Character-centric, Reader Thrown into the Books, Self-Insert, is it self-insert when I'm not actually like Candy?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-12
Updated: 2013-01-12
Packaged: 2017-11-25 04:12:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,900
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/634982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissTLock/pseuds/MissTLock
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Candy knew that she was there for a reason. She just didn't realize it was so simple.</p><p>“There is an instinct in a woman to love most her own child - and an instinct to make any child who needs her love, her own.” ~Robert Brault</p>
            </blockquote>





	Candy Bars, Picture Frames, and Little Secrets

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I, unfortunately, don't own Harry Potter. I do own Candy, though. (And maybe Stephen, Miranda, Jason, Alex, Fiona, and Alastor too.) 
> 
> This is also on FanFiction.net under the same title/username as here.

o0o

 

_May, 2008_

Candy didn't scream, cry, or throw a tantrum. She'd nodded solemnly, vowed to go to an American college, and spent her last night with her friends. The hang over she'd had was spectacular, but her mother and stepfather hadn't said a thing about it.

That was one of the reasons she hadn't even thought of moving in with her father.

 

o0o

 

_July, 1987_

Candy had been in denial a whole month after her eighteenth birthday. After that she'd pulled up her big girl pants and actually tried to pay attention. Her job at a nearby doctor's office was going well, and her parents had decided to travel the country. She still planned to go to college, but maybe England wouldn't be so bad.

If she could get past the whole time change thing. Still, having the house to herself three-fourths of the year was nice.

 

o0o

 

_September, 1987_

A cold September morning brought the greatest shock of Candy's life and a weird, if strained, friendship with one Petunia Dursley. She'd been standing in her yard, drinking hot coffee and watching the dramatic scene going on across from her when it had happened.

Mrs. Number Five had just found out her husband had been sleeping with Miss Number Twelve and was in the process of throwing his things into the yard. It was all Candy could do to keep from cheering the woman on. There wasn't much to keep Candy's attention occupied those days.

A huff from the yard over had drawn her attention and Candy had smiled. She threw out the comment, “About time she found out, right?” and the rest was, as they say, history.

Candy and Petunia shared tea and coffee and gossip over the hedges every other morning since.

 

o0o

 

_October, 1987_

Candy had seen him before. Weeding the garden, repainting the fence, cleaning the windows. She hadn't let herself think it over who he was. Anyone could have baggy clothes, messy black hair, and a skinny build.

Candy had dressed like a witch that Halloween. There was no parties for her to go to, no events to catch her attention, but the girls at her office were all dressing up, so she figured she'd do the same.

When Petunia had asked, grudgingly, if she could baby-sit her nephew that night, Candy had immediately said yes, of course. Petunia was a friend and she wouldn't turn away someone from her family. Even if Petunia had told her what a troublemaker he was.

When Harry Potter had knocked on her door, she'd almost cried.

A simple ghost's outfit and a large meal later, Candy took him trick-or-treating. The grin on his face, the candy he shared, and the whispered promises that it would be their little secret had warmed her heart. When he had fallen asleep on her sofa, watching a Halloween cartoon, she let him lean against her.

She had told Petunia that she would watch Harry anytime they needed it. She was good with troubled children, she said. It wasn't even a lie.

 

o0o

 

_May, 1988_

Candy spent her nineteenth birthday drinking with her friends. Her good friend, Miranda White, had laughed at her ramblings about owls that carried messages and how she would have actually found the _swish and flick_ very hard. Her other good friend, Stephen Black, had given her strange looks. Especially when she had, giggling, called him Regulus, and wouldn't stop.

She remembered only enough of the night to be thankful she hadn't called him Sirius.

 

o0o

 

_June, 1988_

Candy had the pleasure of Harry spending the night on Dudley Dursley's eighth birthday. Candy had suggested it. Let Dudley have a full day with his parents without another person to take their attention, she'd told Petunia.

Harry had readily agreed. They spent the day lounging around her living room, watching TV and eating snacks. For dinner she took him out to a small restaurant near them and let Harry order anything he wanted.

As she tucked Harry into her guest bedroom's bed, he sleepily told her it would be their little secret. Candy had smiled, agreed, and went into her room to cry silently into her pillow.

Harry helped her cook breakfast the next morning.

 

o0o

 

_July, 1988_

Candy bought Harry a small watch and a candy bar for his birthday, which she gave to him on his short visit by her house during Petunia's weekly shopping trip.

She took a picture of Harry blowing out a candle on a cupcake and framed it to sit on her mantle, beside pictures of her mother and stepfather in tropical places.

Her mother and stepfather called that day and told her they were giving her the house. They'd found a nice flat in London.

Candy celebrated Harry's smile and her new old house with Stephen and Miranda that night. The two of them didn't know about the first reason to celebrate. She didn't want them to.

 

o0o

 

_October, 1988_

Candy's coworkers threw a Halloween party that she didn't miss. She and Miranda had invited Stephen along, Candy laughing hysterically at his magician costume and wand.

The night had been fun. Stephen giving her a lingering kiss had been even better.

 

o0o

 

_July, 1989_

Candy bought Harry a children's novel and a candy bar for his ninth birthday. She had given it to him during Petunia and Vernon's business dinner at a client's house.

She and Stephen had applauded as Harry blew out the candles of his small birthday cake, and framed another picture of her and Harry with the cake to put on her mantle. Harry and Stephen hit it off immediately. Candy had never been happier.

That was probably why she missed the knowing look he had given the boy.

 

o0o

 

_October, 1989_

Stephen proposed to her on one knee in her backyard. She'd said yes, of course, but only after she had made him promise to move in with her once they were married. The house was paid for, after all, and the neighborhood was a good one. Stephen had agreed, saying he was tired of his place, anyway.

That Halloween, they both had taken Harry trick-or-treating, dressing him as Batman. With Stephen accompanying them, Harry had gotten even more candy with his advice.

Candy took another picture for her mantle. That one of Stephen and Harry sorting through candy and laughing.

 

o0o

 

_May, 1990_

Candy and Stephen's wedding was small and took place in a small church. It was held two weeks before she had been born, in another life. Miranda was her Maid of Honor and Stephen's good friend Jason Bobbin had been the Best Man. Jason was strange, but she liked him anyway.

The Dursley family and Harry had been invited, along with her parents. She'd bought Harry a small suit, telling Petunia that it went with the color scheme and wanted him to match. She'd bought Dudley one also to make it seem natural. Harry's smile had made her day seem complete.

Marrying Stephen had made her life seem complete.

 

o0o

 

_June, 1991_

Candy scheduled herself to work the day of Dudley's eleventh birthday. She hadn't wanted to, but knew that there were some things she couldn't change.

She laughed in all the right places when Harry had told her the story of his cousin and the snake and the vanishing glass. She told him it was amazing that the snake had communicated with him and told him that snakes were entirely misunderstood creatures.

Candy made sure to act like she hadn't known what was going to happen at all.

 

o0o

 

_August, 1991_

Candy had laughed herself silly when she saw the owls outside of the Dursley house. She'd told Stephen that she had thought it funny that owls just happened to like Number Four. He'd given her a strange look, but couldn't help laughing himself.

When the Dursley family had come back, Harry ran right over to her house. No one had told him yet about keeping magic a secret from his random muggle neighbor and spilled out the story of his birthday and Hagrid over her quickly made cake. She'd smiled, congratulated him, and made him promise he would tell her all about Hogwarts and write to her every chance.

She took a picture to put on her mantle of Harry, his letter, and his cake.

That night Stephen had spoken to her quietly on their sofa. Out came a story of his great grandfather, a squib of the Black family. A story about his best friend Jason being a wizard. A story about learning of the magical world through his parents and grandparents and friend. Candy had smiled, taken him up to their room, and showed him what she had never shown anyone before.

Seven books that had been the only thing that survived her trip to England and into the past.

 

o0o

 

_September, 1991_

Candy's life without Harry's visits seemed lonely and strange. She felt like she had sent her own child off to boarding school, instead of her neighbor's nephew. Petunia had seemed happier and was great to gossip with ever since Harry had left. It made Candy sad.

At the end of the month Candy missed her period and found that she was pregnant. A day later Harry's first letter arrived.

Candy sent her reply back with Hedwig and couldn't stop grinning.

 

o0o

 

_June, 1992_

Candy gave birth to Alexander Marius Black on June 4, 1992. Alex came into the world with newborn blue eyes and his father's jet-black hair. Candy had repeatedly told Stephen his eyes would turn to brown, like hers, but he had shook his head, stating his gray would come through.

Little had Candy known that as she had gone through labor, Harry, Ron, and Hermione had gone after the Philosopher's Stone.

When Harry arrived home from Hogwarts, he dashed over to Candy's house to tell her all that had happened over the school year and see little Alex.

Candy framed a picture of Harry holding Alex, an awed look on his face for her mantle.

 

o0o

 

_July, 1992_

Candy bought Harry a new pair of shoes, a small stack of photos(for his new album), and a candy bar for his birthday. They celebrated it two weeks early, as Candy, Stephen, and Alex would be spending the week of his birthday at her parents.

His small celebration had cheered Harry up. Candy and Stephen assuring him that owls probably lost their way sometimes might not have been correct, but it helped.

Candy framed a picture of Harry blowing out his candles to put on her mantle.

 

o0o

 

_August, 1992_

Candy received a letter from Harry telling her about Dobby and how great the Burrow was. She sent a reply telling him to be kind and respectful to the Weasley family and that she would miss him while he was away.

Alex's eyes had turned to brown. Candy never let Stephen live it down.

 

o0o

 

_September, 1992_

Candy and Stephen had been shocked to find an unknown owl deliver a letter from Albus Dumbledore. It was polite and thanked Candy for looking after Harry when the Dursleys couldn't. It also told her of Harry flying a car into Hogwarts, and told her that no one else should know of the wizarding world.

Candy had asked the owl to stay. She sent it off with two letters.

The first letter was to Dumbledore. It thanked him for letting her know, briefly explained about Stephen's great-grandfather, and asked him to contact her about Harry any time it seemed necessary. The second was to Harry. It gently scolded him about taking something without permission, told him that she was thankful he hadn't gotten hurt, and let him know that the family missed him.

Candy had never realized until that moment exactly how much Harry had become part of their family.

 

o0o

 

_December, 1992_

Almost a week before Christmas Harry sent a letter like his usual ones that came regularly. The only difference was the end. Harry told them about speaking to the snake in Dueling Club and about how everyone was scared of him.

Hedwig waited for her reply like always. Both she and Stephen wrote to him, each telling him that knowing a language didn't effect someone's personality. Candy told him that, frankly, she found it cool and had always wanted a snake for a pet.

She sent off the two letters and two presents with Hedwig. The first present was a short book of stories that she thought Harry would like. The second was a large bag of muggle candy with orders to share at least a bit of it.

She put the letter with all the others he had sent, tucked next to the seven books she never mentioned.

 

o0o

 

_May, 1993_

Just days after her twenty-forth birthday, Alex began walking, Candy found out she was pregnant again, and she received a letter from Dumbledore. The letter was short, polite, and told her that Harry had saved a young girl in the school, and he had not sustained any injuries.

She wrote two letters to send back with the owl. The first letter was to Dumbledore thanking him and asking if there was anything she could do. The second was to Harry, telling him how proud she was and that she would want to hear all about it when he came back.

She called Petunia, gossiped, and then asked if she could pick up Harry. To take a bit of added pressure off the woman's shoulders of course. That was all.

 

o0o

 

_June, 1993_

Late in June, after Alex's first birthday, Candy and Stephen picked up Harry at King's Cross Station, Alex in tow. Candy had shaken hands with Molly Weasley and Mr. and Mrs. Granger, met Ron and Hermione, and hugged the life out of Harry. Alex had taken just a moment to look over Harry suspiciously, then fell in love all over again. They looked like brothers.

Candy had gotten a picture for her mantle of Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Alex, all grinning widely. She had to put the picture on a table, as her mantle was already full.

 

o0o

 

_July, 1993_

When Candy heard on the news that Sirius Black had escaped from an unknown prison, she started to watch the news religiously. Only Stephen knew why, and he was very curious to know what his distant cousin would be doing.

She gave Harry two jumpers, a pair of shoes, a couple of photos, and a candy bar for his birthday.

Stephen took a picture of Candy and Harry to put near the mantle.

 

o0o

 

_August, 1993_

Candy opened her back door in early August to find a distressed and scared Harry. She hid him in the guest room that was practically his already.

The Auror that came to speak to Harry didn't question her knowledge of the Wizarding World. She thought that was strange. Harry thought that they fact they didn't punish him was strange.

Candy visited Diagon Alley for the first time to buy Harry his school supplies and drop him off with the Weasley's. Alex loved the magic.

Candy didn't mention that large dog she saw in the back yard over the month. The food she left on the doorstep at night was always gone the next morning.

 

o0o

 

_November, 1993_

Candy discovered Alex was a wizard in mid November. Stephen had been at work and Candy's belly had been too round to quickly bring Alex his favorite stuffed animal from the kitchen.

Despite her round belly, she had still picked Alex up and danced him around the living room after she had seen the stuffed bear float in from the kitchen.

 

o0o

 

_January, 1994_

Fiona Dorea Black was born January 23, 1994. Fiona came into the world quietly in the night, with Candy's deep brown hair and light newborn blue eyes.

Just days after bringing their new daughter home, Fiona's hair had changed to gray, then blue, then red, then back to brown.

Candy sent two letters off with Hedwig when Harry wrote to her. They both contained pictures of Fiona with her hair blue and brown. The first was to Harry; the second was to Dumbledore.

That was how Candy became pen-pals with Andromeda Tonks.

 

o0o

 

_July, 1994_

Candy gave Harry two new pairs of jeans, a new photo album (his first was completely filled up), a camera that had no electronic parts, and a candy bar for his fourteenth birthday.

She took a picture of her children, all three of them, to put on her mantle after some rearranging.

 

o0o

 

_June, 1995_

Candy almost said no to Dumbledore asking her to visit Hogwarts as part of Harry's family. He had also invited Stephen, Alex, and Fiona. Stephen took a week off work, and Candy dropped Alex and Fiona off with her mother and stepfather.

Hogwarts was more than Candy ever expected and more than she had ever dreamed of. Bill and Molly Weasley were terrific, and Harry had been shocked and delighted at seeing Candy.

Candy almost forgot what was to happen, then Harry had walked into the maze. She spent that night holding Harry's hand, while Stephen paced near Bill.

 

o0o

 

_July, 1995_

Candy met Nymphadora Tonks for the first time a few days into a hot July. Fiona and Alex absolutely loved the woman, who visited them after her shifts of guarding Harry. Tonks was brilliant in helping Fiona learn to change her hair and small facial features. Alex took great amusement in throwing out suggestions.

Tonks and Candy both bonded over their ideas of Andromeda, and decided to write each other.

Candy bought Harry film for his camera, a set of novels, and a candy bar for his birthday. She took a picture of him and his cake to put around the living room.

 

o0o

 

_August, 1995_

When Candy saw Mrs. Figg, Harry, and Dudley outside her window, she barely had enough time to warn Stephen before she ran out of the house to help Harry carry a stumbling Dudley. Harry rushed through an explanation that she already knew.

She had ran back to her house before the door opened to get her stash of chocolate that she usually had to placate Alex and her own appetite. She didn't knock before letting herself into Number Four. Without Petunia or Vernon's permission, she'd shoved the chocolate at both Harry and Dudley.

Candy had been kicked out soon after, though not before giving Vernon a piece of her mind and a contemptuous look at Petunia.

 

o0o

 

_December, 1995_

When Candy opened her door in mid-December, she was shocked to see Dudley Dursley. She gave him chocolate, tea, conversation, and a promise that she would keep his visit a secret from his parents.

Dudley played well with her children. He laughed at Fiona's hair that changed colors rapidly despite his caution at magic. He wrestled playfully with Alex. He surprised Candy in many ways.

She welcomed him over to her house whenever he wanted to come. The picture she took of Dudley and Alex was put in her photo album.

 

o0o

 

_June, 1996_

Harry went to Candy's house as soon as he was dropped off at Number Four. They spoke about the school year for a long while.

Afterward, when Alex and Fiona were upstairs, Harry cried himself to sleep in her arms. Candy couldn't help but cry herself when he had finally sunk into sleep.

She held him until Stephen came home, then made dinner for her husband and three children.

 

o0o

 

_July, 1996_

Almost two weeks into July, Candy opened her door to Albus Dumbledore. The old man drank tea and gave smiles to Alex and Fiona. It was very polite and Candy was automatically fond of the man.

Once the children were put to bed Dumbledore spoke quietly and softly to Candy and Stephen things they already knew. Of prophesies, Dark Lords, wills, parenting, and sacrifice.

Candy cried anyway.

 

o0o

 

_December, 1996_

Dudley took Candy up on her offer to visit again. Alex seemed fond of him, and Fiona seemed to be in love like only a toddler could be. It was heartwarming.

Candy found out, to her surprise, that she was pregnant again.

She took a picture of Dudley holding a yellow haired Fiona and put it near the mantle. It was too cute.

 

o0o

 

_June, 1997_

Candy wanted to go to Dumbledore's funeral, but did not. She waited at her front door for Harry to arrive at Number Four. She let him put his belongings inside his house and then welcomed him into her home to have tea while Alex and Fiona were at her parents.

Harry told her that he wasn't going back to Hogwarts for his seventh year. Candy told him that it might be for the best, with Dumbledore gone.

Whether Harry wanted her to or not, Candy held him for a long time.

 

o0o

 

_July, 1997_

Candy, Stephen, Alex, and Fiona went into hiding with the Dursley family. Harry had demanded it, as it wasn't a secret he cared about them and Alex and Fiona were muggleborns. She packed all of her pictures, but left seven books hidden under the floor in her closet.

Watching the goodbye scene she had once read about was heartbreaking. She had let Alex, Fiona, and Stephen say goodbye to Harry first, then had told him goodbye herself.

Candy tried to memorize the feel of Harry in her arms. He was a man that she was proud that she knew. He was her son, even if not in blood. She made sure he knew that.

Candy waited until Alex and Fiona had fallen asleep in the car before breaking down into sobs.

 

o0o

 

_September, 1997_

Alastor Percival Black was born September 15, 1997. Alex was delighted to have a little brother he could play with and Fiona wore her hair black to match Little Al for weeks. Candy was fortunate that Hestia Jones was certified as a midwife, and Dedalus Diggle knew the spells to put in Al's birth records in the muggle world.

Dudley, to Candy's awe and Petunia and Vernon's horror, was amazing with the newborn. Candy was sure that she and Stephen would have went insane from Alex and Fiona's boredom if not for the teen.

Slowly, Candy grew to hate Petunia and Vernon with the passion of many burning suns. Even as she grew to love their son.

 

o0o

 

_May, 1998_

When the news of Voldemort's destruction reached them, Candy rejoiced with Hestia and Dedalus. The next day, Candy forced Dedalus to take her to Hogwarts with him to see Harry.

Candy's run across Hogwarts grounds was almost inhuman, but Harry still caught her when she threw her arms around him. She whispered words of how proud she was of her son and how thankful she was that he was okay.

When Candy pulled away she held his face in her hands and spoke to him in a wet voice.

“Harry, you are one of the best men I have ever had to pleasure of knowing. That said, I will kill you myself if you ever get into another epic battle with a Dark Lord.”

Harry's laugh was like the sunshine, and Candy smiled wide.

All would be well. Candy knew it. She had always known it.

 

o0o

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed! Thank you for reading!


End file.
